Five Kisses
by FireOfInspiration
Summary: Four times she kissed him, and one time he returned the favor. OneShot. LadyNoir.


**Hello! So, apparently inspiration decided to pay me a visit (Finally!), and I decided to listen to her. I know this sort of guideline has been done before, but I really wanted to write it!**

 **Anyway, I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

 **Five Kisses**

* * *

 **I. Reckless**

* * *

The first time had been an impulse.

Truly.

Because, what other explanation could it be, other than a reckless decision? Seriously, it wasn't because she had feelings for him. Because she did _not_. Nuh-huh. Nope.

Because Ladybug didn't have feelings for her partner.

Marinette did not have feelings for Chat Noir!

So… why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Marinette whined as she plopped to her mattress. Why was this so hard?

It had been three days since that fateful kiss. And during all that time, the only thing that kept on playing in her head was how soft his lips had been. So much she was enrolled in her head, that she almost didn't notice that Adrien was wearing a new shirt that made his eyes pop and wonders to show his muscles.

Almost.

And it was all that cat's fault!

If he hadn't had risked his life –again- she wouldn't have jumped into his arms. No. She wouldn't have been so worried and so relieved that he was okay. She wouldn't have kissed him.

"Still thinking about it?"

Marinette raised her head to meet her Kwami's eyes that watched her with sympathy and… was that amusement?

Her only answer was a sigh.

"There are worse things than kissing Chat Noir, you know."

If only Marinette could believe it.

* * *

 **II. Irritated**

* * *

The second time that Ladybug kissed Chat was two weeks after the first kiss.

While they had yet to talk about it, Ladybug refused to acknowledge it. Every time Chat had hinted that moment, she would scold him to pay attention to their patrol. Eventually, his ears had dropped as he got the hint and stopped trying.

She had swallowed the guilt she had started to feel.

Since then, every patrol had been quiet.

Until the second week, that is. He had been goofing around during patrol, dropping pun after pun trying to get a rinse out of her. Everything was back to normal.

Except that, after two weeks of total silence except for a comment here and there; the sudden use of puns seemed _too much_. It was like he had been loading with them, and now he had exploded.

It really made her miss the silence.

She refused to admit she was lying.

Finally, they came to a stop to a familiar looking roof and sat down for a moment.

"The night's just _Meow_ gical, don't you agree Bugaboo?"

Her eyes rolled without permission.

"I believe the wind has _Roof_ fle your hair, my Lady."

Keep it together.

"Don't worry, you still look _purr_ fect."

She bit her lip.

"Really. You are the cat's _meow_!"

Enough.

Ladybug turned her head, ready to snap. She opened her mouth only to stop short when she saw Chat beaming at her. How long has it been since he last smiled at her like that? Certainly, it was before the kiss.

Her gaze softened.

She couldn't do it. She could never yell at him when he looked as happy as he did now. Not when his eyes shined with delight, and his face spotted the biggest, _honest_ , and sweetest grin, she's ever seen.

She really was the most horrible person for even considering it.

They spend a moment in silence before he broke it, and continued with what seemed two weeks' worth of puns.

 _Mon Dieu_.

She really needed to stop him. It was ridiculous. His jokes were lame, and they were getting on her nerves. And no, that was not her lip twitching. She was annoyed! This was not funny!

Ladybug felt her cheeks heat from irritation.

Without even thinking about the consequences –again- she grabbed him by the bell and crashed her lips to his. Effectively, shutting him up. She felt him gasp in surprise before relaxing.

 _'_ _That should be enough'_ , she thought.

Except that unlike last time, she didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned even closer and deepened the kiss. Which caused a strange noise to form in the back of Chat's throat. A warm pleasant feeling sparked through her body; making her sigh in contentment as Chat kissed her back, and cupped her jaw.

She had missed this.

Weeks of reviving the first kiss in her head hadn't made any justice. This was better.

She pulled away when she ran out of air, and rested her head against his chest. Suddenly, feeling lightheaded.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

That was when the shame hit her.

What was she doing? Was she really going to keep doing this to him? She was no blind. She knew that the boy had feeling for her, and now she was only leading him on, because she loved Adrien and…

Adrien!

She had forgotten about him!

She clenched her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling. This wasn't fair. Not to any of them. As if sensing her distress, Chat pulled away and raised her by the chin to look at her. She felt his hand caressing her face and that was when she realized that a few tears had escaped her.

She opened her eyes.

"It's okay," he gave her a sad smile.

He kissed her forehead, then without another word he got up and vanished into the night.

Marinette didn't sleep that night.

* * *

 **III. Guilt**

* * *

He didn't show up for patrol the next day.

Marinette wasn't surprised, but it didn't stop the hurt she felt. She deserved this. She deserved all the pain.

The next day in school, she kept her head low. She practically didn't eat anything the entire day, and she barely smiled at all. The most she could manage was a grimace when wished 'good morning'. Alya took notice of it, but when she asked all she got in response was a mumble that sounded in the lines of 'not feeling well'.

Alya frowned, clearly not believing Marinette. But let it slide as she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the lack of color on her cheeks. She grabbed Marinette's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Marinette squeezed back and laid against the table.

She didn't say a word for the day.

When the night came around, she debated over going to patrol. She was exhausted, and the thought of seeing Chat made her want to curl under the sheets. But she had to go. It was her duty and she owed it Chat.

 _'_ _He may not even be there again'_ , she thought with disappointment.

With a final sigh, she called for Tikki.

He was there this time.

Leaning against the railing looking over to Paris. He must have heard her coming, because she turned his head and his eyes met hers. His expression was blank. That made her hurt even more.

Without another word, they both jumped to the city.

Everything was silent. There were no comments between them. Not even one. Their movements were stiff, and mechanical as they both avoided each other as much as they could.

By the end of the night, Ladybug was ready to head home and crawl into her bed. But one glance at her partner made her stop dead on her tracks. She couldn't leave things like this. She couldn't do this to _him_.

"Chat…"

He turned.

"I-I…" she swallowed a lump on her throat.

"You don't have to explain yourself," he shook his head. "It's fine if you don't feel the same. Just don't pretend for my sake, okay?"

She was sure those were tears shining on his eyes. "Chat," she whispered. What was she supposed to say? I'm sorry I kissed you, I wasn't thinking right? I was just trying to shut you up? Somehow that didn't add up right. But she needed to say something. She couldn't leave things as they were; especially since she had kissed him because wanted to, and he deserved to at least know that or… wait.

Because she wanted to?

Had she really wanted to kiss Chat?

 _Yes_ , a voice in her head said. Had she really been that blind? She needed to make things right.

"Meet me here tomorrow," she said with desperation. His gaze turned skeptical. "Please," she added more pleadingly.

Chat looked away from her and nodded hesitantly.

Relief flooded through her at that movement. With as much courage as she could muster, she walked closer until she was in front of him.

She was tempted to press her lips against his, but she knew that wouldn't be fair.

She kissed his cheek instead.

She would make it up to him.

That was for sure.

But first, she needed to make things right. She needed to think things through.

With that in mind, Ladybug swung away.

* * *

 **IV. Hopeful**

* * *

The next day in school, Marinette was considerably better. Her eyes shone with determination and she seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes still spotted the same dark circles under her eyes, but at least her cheeks had gained more color. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even notice a certain blond walking into the classroom. But Alya did.

Alya's brow furrowed as she noticed the lack of reaction from the designer. Yesterday she had been upset, but now she seemed better. So, shouldn't she be swooning? Stuttering? _Something_? She knew it was serious when Adrien greeted both of them.

Marinette greeted back.

No stuttering. No change of words.

In fact she seemed pretty normal.

This wasn't right.

"Girl!" Alya whispered shocked.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Marinette nodded.

"You sure?" Alya asked in disbelieve.

"Why?"

"That was Adrien."

"So?"

Alya's mouth parted. At the same time, Marinette must have reached the same conclusion because she looked surprised.

"Oh."

Alya blinked.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind," Marinette said sheepishly.

Well, that's for sure. Whatever it was that was happening in her head must be huge, for her to forget about her crush.

Ladybug was fidgeting with her fingers.

This was it.

This was the moment in which she would either make things right or worse. She hoped for the first one.

Chat Noir arrived a moment later. His smile seemed forced.

Ladybug opened her mouth and willed for the words to come out, but nothing came. She closed it again and licked her lips. This was harder than she had thought.

She tried again.

"I'm not pretending."

Chat blinked in answer. He opened his mouth but closed it again when Ladybug held a finger up.

"Just listen," she took a deep breath. "I've thought about it. And now I know I'm not pretending." She frowned. "I-I mean, you said that I shouldn't pretend for your sake. And I'm not!" She winced when that came out louder than she expected. "I mean, I kissed you because I care about you. I wanted to."

"My Lady," Chat started.

"And now you probably think I'm the worst –And I agree with you! - but I want to make things right–"

"My Lady –"

But she wasn't listening. She kept rambling. Going over and over on how she was the worst. She stopped when a pair of arms pulled her against a warm chest. Chat's hand started rubbing her back, making her melt against him. Had she really doubted of her actions? _I'm so stupid_ , she decided hugging her partner back.

She pulled away and raised her hand to caress his cheek. He smiled shyly, eyes filled with hope.

 _'_ _This is it,'_ she thought.

Slowly, she pushed herself on her tiptoes and kissed him.

It was a million times better than the last one.

His lips were soft and warm, and lured her closer. A sigh escaped her lips when she felt his tongue prodding her bottom lip. Her hands tangled in his hair, and pulled when she felt him whimper.

When thy pulled away, they were both gasping for breath. Chat's lips were swollen and his eyes were half lidded.

Tikki's voice carried on her head.

 _'_ _There are worse things than kissing Chat Noir, you know.'_

Right now she couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

 **V. Happy**

* * *

Ladybug sighed against Chat, and buried her face on his neck.

It was the weekend after she confessed she was serious about her feelings. They had had spent the next hour or so, being honest with each other or just cuddling.

Just like they were doing now.

She was happy. Really happy. Except that she never got to be completely honest the other night. Part of her had wanted to reveal her identity, but the other part was scared. Was she moving too fast? She probably was.

She was brought back to reality when Chat started to purr. To really purr. Like a real cat.

She shook her head in amusement.

"Penny _fur_ your thoughts?"

She groaned. " _Really_?" she whined.

Chat snickered.

She raised her head and poked his nose.

"Silly cat."

"My Lady?"

"Hmm?"

He nuzzled her head. "Thank you."

"What for?" she cocked her head.

"For giving me a chance."

Her heart fluttered. Stupid cat.

"We make a _purr_ fect couple," he purred.

And he had to ruin it.

"I like you _furry_ much."

Oh, god.

"You _paw_ sitively a _mew_ sme."

Not again.

"My Lady, are you _feline_ okay?"

She scowled at him.

"Do you need a _purr_ amedic?"

"Chat, stop."

"Something _tails_ me you're distressed."

"Chat!"

He giggled in delight. "You know you love my puns."

She would never admit that!

… At least not to him.

"I want you to know who I am," the words came out before she could stop them.

He tensed. Surprised.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with conviction. He looked into her eyes, searching for something. After a moment he nodded and smiled. A soft, sweet, and terribly familiar smile.

"Then I'll show you who I am as well."

They both stood up.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

"Ready."

Flashes of light were seen before they opened their eyes.

"Adrien…?"

"Marinette…?"

Shock. That was what Marinette first felt.

Disbelief.

Realization.

Understanding.

She finally found him.

Adrien smiled and held out his hand.

She took it.

"I should've known," he murmured as he kissed her hand.

"I glad it's you," she answered.

Happiness.

That's what she felt. Happiness.

"I'm glad Ladybug it's you."

She smiled.

"In fact, I'd spend all my nine lives with _mew_."

She froze.

"I guess I'm _feline_ our connection."

"Adrien."

"I'm not _kitten_!"

"Stop –"

"Say, _Bugginette_ –"

"Right now!"

"The cat's out of the bag."

"Urgh!" she moaned. "What did I ever saw in you?"

He gave her a slow smirk. " _That_ I do know," he winked.

She blushed. "W-wh-what?"

In a fluid motion, Adrien kissed her.

* * *

 **I just love Chat's character :3**

 **Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **FireOnInspiration.**


End file.
